


You Send Me

by Poorlittleklainer



Series: Klaine Valentines Challenge 2019 [13]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 21:11:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17774312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poorlittleklainer/pseuds/Poorlittleklainer
Summary: Because I can't hear this song and not come up with this prompt fill.





	You Send Me

_Holy crap, holy crap, holy crap. Where is he? He's late. Oh my god he found out, didn't he? Of course he did, you can't keep a secret from him. And now he knows and he doesn't want to go through with this and--_

 

"Blaine!" With frantic eyes, Blaine turns to look at Wes, the only one of the Warblers who lives in New York. Wes, of course, is sitting on the couch looking relaxed, one leg resting on the other as he leans back against the back of the couch. 

 

"You're freaking out," Wes states. Blaine goes back to his frantic pacing, twisting the ring box in his hands as he wears a hole in the floor. 

 

"Of course I'm freaking out, Wes. I'm about to ask him to marry me and he probably knows because we both know I can't keep anything a secret from him and if he knows that means he thought about it and what if he says no and god I can't breathe," Blaine rambles in one breath, ending with a gasp of air. Wes, at least, seems to look concerned as he watches Blaine nearly hyperventilate. 

 

"Okay, Blaine, calm down. If you don't you're not going to be able to ask anyone any questions because you'll be passed out," Wes says. Blaine nods, closing his eyes and trying to focus his breaths. But it's hard, because every second that passes Blaine remembers he's about to ask Kurt to marry him and what if he says no? 

 

"Dude, you've been dating this guy since you were sixteen. You're twenty five. You two live together, that's already the hard part. Believe me, I know how hard it is to live with you," Wes jokes, and Blaine manages a smile at the memories of dorming with Wes back in Dalton. "Besides, there is no universe in which Kurt says no. You guys are so in love with each other, there was that time we couldn't get you to look away from one another when we were twenty one," Wes jokes. Blaine blushes as he remembers that night. 

 

"Hey, in our defense, we were all drunk and when Kurt and I are drunk we tend to ignore all of you," Blaine states. Wes raises an eyebrow, and Blaine knows him well enough to know that look totally says  _you see what I mean?_

 

"It's just, marriage. We've talked about it, but in the abstract, sometime, someday in the future kind of sense. This is saying I want to do this now, I want a plan. What if he has different plans?" Blaine goes back to freaking out, and he hears Wes sigh. 

 

"Blaine, you're lived together for three years. I doubt by now his plans don't include you. Now, it's five o'clock and you said Kurt gets home around now. The place looks great, relax, and make sure to at least text me you popped the question before you start having sex, okay? I want to know how much Kurt freaks out," Wes grins, standing up and laying a hand on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine nods, looking around at the living room. Wes came over to help set up the candles while Blaine cooked dinner, and because Blaine was already freaking out and needed somebody to keep him company. Wes smiles at Blaine one more time before grabbing his jacket from the coat rack by the door, waving goodbye before he leaves. Which is good, because Blaine gets a text from Kurt the next minute. 

 

_Hey! Sorry, I got held up at the office a little late. Isabel needed me to look over some last minute proofs. Is dinner still on the menu?_ Kurt asks. Blaine grins as he pockets the ring box in his jacket pocket, texting back quickly. 

 

_No problem! And yes, it still is. I'll see you soon. Love you._ Blaine walks back into the kitchen and makes sure everything is still perfect. The chicken is still in the oven, keeping warm while the green beans finish steaming. Blaine checks the couscous even though it's been ready for five minutes, and when he's done checking on the food, he starts fidgeting with his outfit. First it's his jacket, smoothing lapels that don't need smoothing. He straightens his bowtie, re-straightens it two seconds later because the original straightening just made it crooked. When that's done, he looks around the living room, making sure the candles are lit and the music isn't doing that funky thing it's been doing occasionally for the last two weeks. 

 

"Hey, I'm home! What's for--" Whatever Kurt's about to say gets lost as he trails off, looking around the living room in surprise. Blaine turns around quickly, watching Kurt look around the scene with awe, smiling at him despite the fact his heart's about to beat out of his chest. 

 

"What?" Kurt asks as he hangs his jacket up. Kurt looks over at Blaine, a smile on his face despite the fact Kurt's probably confused as all get out. It's not their anniversary, not a birthday or an important date. It's just another random Thursday in Kurt's mind. 

 

"What is all this?" Kurt asks, and Blaine shrugs, reaching for Kurt's hand and pulling him closer, close enough so that he can bring his boyfriend (hopefully soon to be fiancé) into a hug, resting his head on his shoulder like always. And despite Kurt's obvious confusion, he doesn't even hesitate when Blaine pulls him into a hug. 

 

"Dinner," Blaine finally pulls back, watching as the light from the candles causes the shadows of Kurt's face to dance, how they make his eyes gleam. Kurt always looks amazing in the dim light of the candles. He looks amazing any time, really. 

 

"You did all this?" Kurt asks, and Blaine nods. 

 

"Of course I did," Blaine isn't even guilty about excluding Wes. And it doesn't matter that Wes was the one who really put all the candles up, because in that moment their world consisted of just the two of them in their tiny little apartment. 

 

"Why?" Blaine must have really surprised Kurt, he thinks. He rarely gets Kurt this speechless. So Blaine, ever the charmer, grabs Kurt's hand and kisses the back of it, delighting in the soft blush Kurt gets when he does that. 

 

"Do I need a reason to show you how much I love you?" Blaine asks. Kurt's blush deepens, and Blaine gently tugs Kurt towards the kitchen, where he pulls out a chair and gestures for Kurt to sit. He quickly pours them both a glass of wine, and while Kurt sips his wine, Blaine plates the food before he sits himself. They eat their food, surrounded by gentle chatter and soft candlelight. They talk about their days, random things that occurred and the new project Isabel gave Kurt. And when they finished, Blaine turned the music up a little and grabbed Kurt's hand, pulling him into the living room and into his arms. It wasn't dancing, not really. They just stood there slowly swaying as the music played on. Blaine looks up into this gorgeous man's eyes, and for the first time that night the nerves disappears. So even though he was going to wait until later that night, he pauses the music with one touch to his phone, watching Kurt's brow crinkle just the slightest like it does when he's curious. 

 

"Do you remember the day we met?" Blaine asks. Kurt nods, and Blaine grins as he watches that soft smile reappear on Kurt's face. 

 

"Of course. I snuck into Dalton and you took me to the Warblers even though you knew I was a spy," they laugh at the memory, and Blaine once again grabs Kurt's hands in his. He looks up into the eyes of the amazing man who loves him. 

 

"You could have asked anybody for directions, but out of all the guys at that school, you asked me. And we didn't even know each other yet, but I grabbed your hand. Do you remember that?" Blaine asks. Kurt nods, and Blaine continues before Kurt can speak. "I have a secret, by the way. I took you the back way to the common room. I still don't know why, it took us longer to get there and Wes was pissed at me that not only was I late, but I brought a spy with me," they laugh again, and Blaine's speech isn't going anything like the way he practiced in front of their bathroom mirror, but it's okay. Because just like this man in front of him, it's perfectly imperfect. 

 

"I didn't know what we were starting that day. I didn't know how quickly I'd end up falling in love, how hard I'd fall for you. I know some people thought we were just destined to fail from the beginning, but I think I knew that we were--are--so much more than just another high school romance. Sometimes, I don't understand how I can love you so much, Kurt," by now, Kurt's eyes are gleaming not only from the candlelight, but there are tears in his eyes. But it's okay, because Blaine's getting a little watery too, "you are the most amazing man I've ever known. And even though you're a little OCD about our closet or how you want me to fold the towels, I love you even more because of your little idiosyncrasies," this time when they both start laughing, there are tears as well. But they aren't tears of sadness, of course not. They're tears of absolute love, so much love that they're literally tearing up from it. It's also when Blaine lets go of Kurt's hand in order to kneel on the hardwood floor, reaching into his jacket pocket and pulling out the ring box. 

 

"You've been the most important person in my life since we were sixteen, Kurt," Blaine states, looking up as Kurt gasps loudly. "I want you to be the most important person for the rest of our lives. Will you marry me?" Blaine finally asks. Kurt doesn't even hesitate, and Blaine wonders how in the world he ever thought this man would ever say no to him. He nods his answer, whispers it a second later, would probably have said it again if it wasn't for the fact his lips were busy kissing Blaine's. With shaky hands, Blaine slides the silver ring onto Kurt's finger, then watches as Kurt's equally shaky hand slides the second ring onto Blaine's. And when Kurt holds him, their lips pressing against one another again and again, Blaine knows that this, this right here, is all he needs for the rest of his life. 


End file.
